


A Brief BBT Job

by HonorSkywalker



Series: Job Opportunities for Buffy [2]
Category: Big Bang Theory, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonorSkywalker/pseuds/HonorSkywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy takes a temporary job in a certain comic book store</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief BBT Job

**Author's Note:**

> BtVS Timeline after the TV series ended, otherwise unspecific.  
> Timeline for Big Bang Theory Season 2 episode 20 (“The Hofstadter Isotope”)   
> Alternate Universe for BBT because Buffy is in it.

**Story 2: A Brief Job**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Location: Pasadena, California, USA**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy had applied for the job on a whim having seen the **HELP NEEDED** sign in the window, and having been unable to not think of Xander and Andrew when she noticed that it was a comic book store. The bits and pieces of knowledge she had picked up from the comic book loving pair had sealed the deal so to speak. It wasn’t a full time job, just for a couple of weeks. She definitely couldn’t complain about that, as any little bit earned couldn’t hurt.

Buffy stood behind the counter of the shop and calmly sketched in her pad while ignoring the stunned patrons staring at her as if she was an Alien. They weren’t bothering her so she happily ignored them all until they were ready to purchase something. 

She was still anticipating the arrival of the difficult customer that was supposed to come in today that Stuart, being the sweetie that he is, had warned her about. Buffy had just explained that it couldn’t be as bad as dealing with dozens of teenage girls, or even Andrew, and that he didn’t need to worry about her. Having encountered Andrew himself at the same Comic Con that Buffy had taken Andrew to for his Birthday and seeing how well Buffy tamed in her charges (scarily some of the mini’s were just as comic book mad as Andrew was), Stuart had left the store in her hands less reluctant than before and went to visit his ailing Grandmother. And Buffy spent most of the time she wasn’t working drawing whatever came to mind, inspired by some of the unique illustrations surrounding her. 

Flipping over to a clean page Buffy was wondering what to sketch next when the door opened and four geeky but not too geeky men walked in. With the quartets entrance the shop seemed to come to life once more and the other patrons were finally seriously looking at the merchandise instead of her. The tallest one wearing a slightly faded flash t-shirt, he was the one she was warned about, and he headed straight to her.

“Who are you?” he demanded.

“You must be Sheldon,” she calmly replied unruffled by his straightforwardness, after all she had spent time with Anya, Cordelia and Faith. All three definitely weren’t what you could call shrinking violets. “I’m Buffy and I’m filling in for Stuart for a couple of weeks.”

“Why?” he demanded once more, he didn’t deny the name.

“Because I applied for the job and Stuart hired me to work here,” she dryly responded. He looked taken aback for a moment, and then continued.

“Where’s Stuart?”

Now normally Buffy wouldn’t have said anything, as it certainly wasn’t the tall mans business, but Stuart had let her know before leaving that it was alright and the best way to keep certain difficult customers from being complete pains in the neck. “Stuart has gone to spend time with his ailing grandmother.”

“Oh!” He looked uncomfortable now, the shrugged it off saying, “well then when will he be back?”

“Well I’ve been hired for 2 weeks, if that changes, I’ll let you know,” she promised him.

“Well, alright then,” and then Sheldon wandered off to look at the stands while the rest of his entourage followed behind him. The one in the glasses that looked like that actor who played the oldest son (or whatever his character was) in Roseanne, looked as if he wanted to say something to her but was quickly dragged away by the tall Texan. Buffy had recognized the accent having learned how to distinguish different accents during her years of traveling. 

She had only had to threaten the perverted one Howard, (and why did he remind her of a perverted cartoon animal she had once read?), once before his basic self preservation instincts kicked in. And Leonard, the one with glasses, and who also tried to hit on her was so awkward about it that she gently let him down. Raj was so quiet and shy he reminded her of a deer who had been startled by a predator when he neared her. As for Sheldon, well tall and geeky was clearly the strongest personality of the four of them.

Turning back to her pad, Buffy suddenly felt inspired, and set about sketching Sheldon and the others, practicing to get their faces and regular builds right before adding the extra’s she wanted to, and then over the next hour Buffy was mostly uninterrupted and kept busy with her sketching until Sheldon and the others came back with their prospective purchases. She quickly concealed her drawings before they had a chance to see them before serving them.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Word must have gotten around about Buffy’s presence through some kind of geeky grapevine because she had been moving almost non-stop all day and the store was suddenly a lot busier than she had been for the first couple of days. The 2 weeks passed by quickly for her once the customers began getting used to having a girl in the store and became more vocal.

Soon it was Thursday and her last day at the store since Stuart was expected back that evening, in fact anytime soon now. 

The store was filled with the pleasant buzz of customers, and then the store suddenly became really silent. Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj had come back and this time they were accompanied by a girl wearing a cheesecake uniform. They had just been by yesterday on their regular day so Buffy hadn’t been expecting to see them all again this soon, especially with the company that they bought. 

“Oh, what a cute little store.” The other blonde said with an accent Buffy didn’t quite recognize. All of the customers had turned to stare at her, much like they had Buffy previously. Buffy’s enhanced hearing wasn’t needed as the other girl whispered, “Everybody’s staring at me,” to Leonard. She was shifting uncomfortably and Buffy decided to help her out by giving a sharp whistle to catch everyone’s attention.

“Stop being rude and go back to what you were doing,” Buffy demanded of the boys. She was satisfied when they immediately went back to doing just that. They didn’t dare go against her authority and she was happy about that. Buffy was also going to miss it when she left. Unlike when she had been in charge of the potentials and later the Mini’s, this was the kind of authority that she liked, the kind that didn’t get people killed. 

The blonde approached her and politely asked for her attention, “Excuse me?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for doing that.” What that was didn’t need explaining.

“No problem,” Buffy liked her. “I’m Buffy.”

“I’m Penny.” They shared a smile of understanding.

“Can I help you find something?” 

“What would you recommend as a present for a 13-year-old boy?”

“I’m not sure,” Buffy admitted, “Most of the comics that I know that interest teens are geared more towards girls, but I do know someone who does know.” Stuart was back having quietly entered from the back of the store and Buffy gestured him over, “Penny this is Stuart the owner of the store and he can help you.”

While Stuart helped Penny, Buffy went over to the squabbling Sheldon and Howard to see what the fuss was about. She’d seen the way Penny and Stuart looked at each other and hoped that Stuart would ask Penny out. They looked like they would be good together. 

Later when Sheldon bought his comic Buffy, who had served him, on a whim slipped the copies of pictures she had drawn into the same bag with a deft hand concealing what she was doing. She also said goodbye to them all as today was her last day. The customers were visibly disappointed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

And when Sheldon got home and opened his bag he was shocked by what he saw.

Pictures . . . Of him . . . Pictures of his true self . . . How?

**_Classic Twilight Zone theme plays_ **

**Author's Note:**

> (Word count: about 1300)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Buffy Characters, or the absolutely hilarious characters of Big Bang Theory. 
> 
> AN: I just couldn’t help myself when this idea popped into my head, and yes this is another Buffy focused one because the idea just seemed to crack me up when I thought of it, and I figure that Buffy couldn’t hang around a teenage Xander or the adult Andrew without learning something about Comics and other stuff like that.
> 
> Also: I’m not that great at writing dialog and with a character as unique as Sheldon I hope I did him justice as most of what I wrote for him was stuff I remember him saying in the show. I tend to borrow a characters dialog from their original shows, etc, as I feel like it helps flesh out the characters as I play with them.


End file.
